Sing For Me, Angel Of Music
by Actingnerd95
Summary: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but when Hancock kisses Luffy and Nami leaves him and takes her daughter with her but 5 years later her daughter asks to see a band but who arethey and why does the singers voice sound so familiar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is my very first so please R&R and be kind **

**ONE PIECE (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Miki (c) Me**

**Sing For Me, Angel Of Music.**

**Summery: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but on the day of her birth Luffy got kissed by Boa Hancock (Hancock Lovers should Not Read) and Nami's best friend Nico Robin saw this and told Nami. Nami moved out and took Miki with her and Luffy started to sing and is now a famous singer with his friends Zoro (drums), Sanji (guitar), Usopp (bass), Franky (keyboard) and Brook (manager) and together they form D. and the Crew. Post-Time skip**

Luffy stared out at the motorway as it zipped past him at ninety miles per hour; he glanced up at the sky noticing how the sun made a certain cloud look like a woman with long orange hair running along side a little girl with equally orange hair but much shorter. He sighed as he felt the smallest tear trickle down his cheek and drop on to his note pad covered in little words that portray a love song that he feels will never be completed without the actual feeling of love in his heart "she took that with her" he whispered to himself "you ok man?" Zoro asked as he noticed his old friend cry silent tears "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine man just remembering a better time, helps me write songs ya know." "Yeah man I know what you mean but you got to let it go, she ain't coming back." Zoro said to Luffy silently hoping Luffy would listen this time but he never does. All he does is just sigh and writes a new song that wins loads of Awards but it never get Luffy what he really wants when he sings them.

Half way across the country a woman wearing a sharp business suit with her long orange hair tied up into a loose bun with some ringlets of hair cascading down her face. "MIKI! Turn that noise down and get ready for school, seriously a five year old shouldn't listen to stuff like that you should be listening to Justin bieber of some crap like that." Yelled the twenty-six year old woman to her young daughter. As the woman went to her apartment's kitchen she saw her best friend sitting down with a cup of tea and a crumpet this woman was Nico Robin and she was here to comfort her friend and mother to her god child Nami gator (**A/N no one knows what Nami's name is so I just played on the word navigator ;P**) who was going through a rough time it was close to Miki's birthday but for Nami it was always a harsh reminder about a time when a bitch stole the love of her live and how she could never see her love ever again. Miki came bounding down the hallway to slam face first into her mothers legs "sorry mummy" she said as she picked her self up and skip over to the fridge to grab an apple and one of her mothers home grown Mikans " exited about your birthday sweetie." "Yes Auntie Robin" "what do you want honey?" said Nami trying desperately to stop her daughter from squirming around in her chair "to see my favourite band live." "umm honey you realise you need to be sixteen to go to a concert" "not unless I'm taken by an adult, Please Please Please Mummy please please pleaaasssseeee!" begged the little girl "(sigh) ok honey on one condition." WHAT WHAT WHAT!" "You don't play their music for the next three days." Nami said as she leaned back in her chair pleased that for next three days she won't be told by her neighbours that her daughter was 'disturbing the peace' "AWWWWW BUT MOMMY" "no buts young lady do you want to see them or not?" before the young orange haired girl could react she sighed and carried on eating her breakfast, Nami smiled "good now what are they called again 'bee and the cast'?" "no mommy D. And the crew" "ok where is the event" Nami asked as her daughter went of to get a music magazine _'apparently she had this set up for a while.'_ Thought Nami as her daughter slammed down the magazine which did not show the band its self just their logo and the dates and places. Nami nodded her head there was a date that was on her daughter's birthday and it was only a quick drive away. This is where she will see her daughters favourite band for the first time and unknown to her this is where she will meet someone who was precious to her once...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This story is my very first so please R&R and be kind **

**ONE PIECE (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Miki (c) Me**

**Diamonds are forever (c) The Cab**

**Sing For Me, Angel Of Music.**

**Summery: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but on the day of her birth Luffy got kissed by Boa Hancock (Hancock Lovers should Not Read) and Nami's best friend Nico Robin saw this and told Nami. Nami moved out and took Miki with her and Luffy started to sing and is now a famous singer with his friends Zoro (drums), Sanji (guitar), Usopp (bass), Franky (keyboard) and Brook (manager) and together they form D. and the Crew. Post-Time skip by the way I do have Dyslexia so sorry if I do make any mistakes.**

The night was cold and dark; the only sight of light was the occasional flash from a camera into Luffy's face as he made his way to the arena for the seventh time this week. It was the final day of the bands cross-country tour.

"You ready?" asked Sanji as he noticed Luffy dragging behind a little bit, Luffy looked up with a obviously false smile on his face "Let's blow the roof off this place." He said his voice quivering a little.

(Two nights before Nami's place)

Nami slammed her car door shut as she made her way up to the third floor on her apartment complex, today was horrible _'just like every day'_ thought Nami. Nami's job consisted of three things answering a phone, writing down important dates and silently wishes to die. If it wasn't for her daughter she would of years ago.

_She is my life _thought Nami, she smiled as she remembers all those precious moments; Miki's first words, steps and the best moment was when the little girl looked up at her with her big blue-grey eyes _'his eyes' (__**A/N **_**no idea what Luffy's eyes look like apart from dots :/**) she thought as smiled with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Miki!" she yelled as she walked through the oak door "yes Mommy" the young girl answered. From the moment her mother aid she can go to the concert Miki has acted very polite so when it does get to the day of the concert she could willingly scream her head off.

"Honey do you know why your suddenly into this band I mean the voice of the singer is sweet but? Why do love this band so much?" Nami asked kneeling down next to her young child. "I don't know when I first heard the lead singer I felt like I was safe and peaceful." said the little girl, who had a small smile on her face.

Nami nodded she thought as much children who don't have a parent try to find a role model them self's. She smiled knowing that her little girl needed a dad but the smile quickly went faster than it came when she remembered what type of predicament they were in. That night Nami cried herself to sleep for her self and for her fatherless child.

(The night of the concert)

The stage was dim, the smoke hung thick in the air. Nami held Miki closer to her to stop her little girl from running off and getting lost. She jumped when the drums kicked in and the guitar started to strum away, a lone man stood in the centre of the stage with a bright light shining behind him. Nami couldn't tell what he looks like only that he had unruly hair and was wearing a long red and black coat, during the time Nami tried to see this person Miki had broken free from her mothers grasp to run through the crowd to be closer to stage.

"Miki? MIKI!" shouted Nami as she finally noticed that her daughters run off; she only caught a glimpse of Miki's bright orange hair as she ran through the crowd to reach her little girl.

Luffy stood on the stage warming up his voice not noticing the commotion brewing up in the crowd, all her heard was something about "Move kid" and "Damn lady calm down" but he did what he does every day for all of his life now, closed his eyes thought of _her_ and began to sing.

"**Don't stop Just gotta face it Too Young and living a lie Eyes lock Can you taste it? Heart's numb Cause you've been paralyzed  
>All you want from him is everything" <strong>Nami paused in her pursuit of her daughter, '_why dose that voice sound so familiar?'_ she thought **"But he's no happy ever after I'm not saying that I'm the one But these hips sure move faster Now go Say goodbye Like Prince said Forever forever is a mighty long time Forever forever is a mighty long time Cause I can wait for you to run my way Forever be Minahahhhhhh**" Luffy had to stop because without him noticing a little girl had jumped from the crowd and started to hug his legs. "Oh my god Miki gets off the stage I'm so sor..." Nami paused as she looked up to see the man that she ran from, the man who owns her heart "Luffy?" she exclaimed. "Nami!" he replied breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This story is my very first so please R&R and be kind **

**ONE PIECE (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Miki (c) Me**

**Sing For Me, Angel Of Music.**

**Summery: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but on the day of her birth Luffy got kissed by Boa Hancock (Hancock Lovers should Not Read) and Nami's best friend Nico Robin saw this and told Nami. Nami moved out and took Miki with her and Luffy started to sing and is now a famous singer with his friends Zoro (drums), Sanji (guitar), Usopp (bass), Franky (keyboard) and Brook (manager) and together they form D. and the Crew. Post-Time skip by the way I do have Dyslexia so sorry if I do make any mistakes.**

"Nami?" the name not only did the name echo through Luffy's head, it echoed through the entire stadium. Luffy hadn't realised he still had the mike in his hand, he also hadn't realised that there was a bouncer heading straight for the girl on his leg.

Miki screamed as a big gruff looking man came right for her; Luffy snapped out of his daze and gave the signal for the man to stop approaching and kneeled down to comfort the girl. Nami used this time to look at Luffy intensely noticing how his face has now become more defined and how he has now acquired a new scar, she could see it through his shirt and she would have to ask about that later _'Wait later? Why did I say later?'_ she thought to herself.

Miki was in shock. Here was her idol, here hero and her father figure comforting her. Asking her how she got on the stage but all Miki can do is stammer "Look how bout you and your** friend**" Luffy started but Miki interrupted him with a coy little "oh she's not my friend she's my mommy" Luffy paled a little and he started to notice the similarities between him and her; her eyes, her grin, the way her hair styles itself. He knows that this is her, the daughter he never saw.

"Right, so you and your mommy go back stage with us at the end of the show, dose that sound good _Sweetie_" Luffy said to the young girl, Miki's head nearly split in half with the grin that was on her face and if it weren't for microphone in front of her the entire stadium would of heard her loud shriek of "YES!".

(Later that night – after the show)

Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Franky and Brook all sat on the couch, glancing over at their friend and lead singer "Wow a girl and a kid in one night, Luffy sure can lead a strange life eh? Usopp" Zoro said to the guitarist who looked up from tuning his guitar "Yea Luffy-san sure leads a SUPA confusing life." said the hulking drummer that took the name Franky.

"This is such an beautiful sight to see" said Brook (**A/N brook is not a skeleton in this so sorry no skull jokes, I'm not that funny yet **) who was leaning against the wall crying silent tears, thinking about his own family at his home; his beautiful wife Victoria Cindry and their infant son chopper. (**A/N think BrookXCindry makes sense because well their both dead and performers plus Victoria is the name of my Girlfriend which I find is cool**) "Yea but she left him remember that guys" said Sanji who looked a little bit pissed it supposed to be him bringing all the girls back to this room and let all the others stare on at him in jealousy.

(On the other side of the room)

So there they were, sitting opposite each other after so many years "So how have you be-" Nami started before Luffy interrupts her with a "I never stopped loving you" Nami's head snapped up so fast she nearly heard it snap but before she could even reply she heard a loud gasp, she turned her head to see her daughter standing their with the most amazed yet confused face Nami had ever seen "how do you know Monkey D. Luffy mommy?" Miki asked her mind about to explode form the life changing news she just over heard from her idol.

"Well you see honey, mommy knew Luffy before you were born he was a very close friend and I did date him for a long while." "A while, try three years." Luffy rudely interrupted her twice in a short while _'still ain't sorted that out' _she thought to herself "yes, Three years and honey you may want to sit down for this." Nami said as Miki's look if confusion turned into one of pure worry.

"You see honey, Luffy is.., well he is your. Ummm" Nami started but as she looked at this little girls face who stared up at her with _his_ eyes and when she looked into them she found this harder than she ever thought it would be, not just for her and her daughter but for Luffy.

She stopped thinking about him because of an over reaction in her part she has forced him to miss everything important in a Childs early life. _Ohh poor Luffy missing out on his own daughters first word, steps haircut, bath, lost tooth and even her first day of school. Oh my poor poor Luffy I wish you were there for all of them, I wish you were there to hold me at night _Nami thought "oh Luffy I can't say it but Luffy, I think I still love you to but can I trust you or are you going to go off with the next big boobed bimbo that snoggs you."

"Nami" Luffy said his voice taking a tone of such seriousness that it sent chills down Nami's back "I never wanted to kiss her she heard me on the karaoke machine and kissed me when I sat down at the bar and I swear I will never betray you ever again." Luffy said as he took Nami's hands and looked deep into her red-brown eyes.

"Wait" Miki said as she looked at the couple forming before her eyes "does this mean that the famous legend that is Monkey D. Luffy is going to be my step-dad?" "Sweetie I already am your dad" said Luffy but little did Luffy or Nami know their little girl stood up as Luffy was speaking only to faint and hit her head against the table in front of her "MIKI!" was the last thing she heard from both parents as a pool of blood formed around her head and her eyes to shutter closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This story is my very first so please R&R and be kind **

**ONE PIECE (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Miki (c) Me **

**Sing For Me, Angel Of Music.**

**Summery: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but on the day of her birth Luffy got kissed by Boa Hancock (Hancock Lovers should Not Read) and Nami's best friend Nico Robin saw this and told Nami. Nami moved out and took Miki with her and Luffy started to sing and is now a famous singer with his friends Zoro (drums), Sanji (guitar), Usopp (bass), Franky (keyboard) and Brook (manager) and together they form D. and the Crew. Post-Time skip by the way I do have Dyslexia so sorry if I do make any mistakes.**

Silence, that's what echoed through the hospital room. Excluding the occasion beep of a heart monitor, all was quiet.

"I'm sorry baby." Nami said breaking the silence, with silent tears trailing down her checks.

"If only I didn't open my big, stupid mouth." Luffy said as he rubbed his eyes in the palms of his hands. When he removed them to see his unconscious daughter, a fresh set of tears burst a-new and raced their way down his face only to jump and stain his jeans.

"How did this happen Luffy?" Nami asked as she locked eyes with Luffy, he stuck a befuddled expression.

"She fell and hit her head." Luffy said in a dead panned voice.

"Not how **THIS** happened! How we went from a happy couple to strangers at a concert?"Nami snapped at the beginning, but her voice softened as she asked the second, more important question.

"Well I guess, it started at that bar." Luffy said as he leaned back in his chair thinking back into the past.

(Flashback – 5 years prior)

The delightful burn of whisky singed the back of Luffy's throat, but it was an enjoyable burn for the twenty year old.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the little daddy" Zoro Slurred as he smacked Luffy's Back, Hard.

"Shut up man, I'm already freaking out over this enough. I don't need _that_ word being used so casually right now." Luffy said as he put his head in his hand in a useless effort to stop the room spinning.

"Well in less then a few days that will permanently be your definition. Luffy: friend, lover and father." Zoro chuckled at his own joke.

Luffy's head dropped into his chest as the pressures of life came down upon him in a flash; he wasn't ready to be a father. "Damn it I've only been with one woman." He yelled into his now empty glass.

"Well I can change that" said a disgustingly sweet voice from over his shoulder; Luffy turned his head only to come face to face with the whore of the town, Boa Hancock.

The air grew cold, as Hancock shacked her hips as she walked towards Luffy. His face was sullen as she wrapped a hand around his shoulder "hey Han-_Slut_, lay off the man." Zoro said as he finally noticed what was up.

"Ohh shut up Zo-hic-ro, let me enjoy some freedom here." Luffy slurred as he stared at Hancock's hypnotic breasts. Zoro shook his head in defeat and walked away from the sad scene he sensed developing.

"That's right baby, give in to the feeling." Hancock purred into Luffy's ear, Luffy's eyes rolled back as he let her capture his lips in a brief moment of lust and inebriation.

(Present Day – Hospital)

"Well that's as far as I'll go." Luffy said as refused to let Nami see his eyes.

"Yeah, well it was still a very stupid thing for you to do, but I still think that I reacted a little too overdramatically." Nami said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah throwing a rock at me and chucking every single thing I owned out the window was a bit of an over-reaction." Luffy said as he and Nami started chuckling at the memory that used to cause pain for both of them.

"Still I shouldn't have done that to you, Nami I'm sorry." Luffy said after they stopped laughing. Nami looked at him with a small smile on her face, this smile remained there as she stood and walked over to him.

"I forgive you." Was the last thing she said be for pressing her lips against his.

**A/N I'm so sorry bout the lateness of this chapter I've had writers block for months and college got hectic also I got sick, really sick but I'm better now so sorry **

**Also sorry its so short**

**Next chap will have Miki waking up and a music video shoot also does the band have a new member?  
><strong> 

**-Actingnerd95 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This story is my very first so please R&R and be kind **

**ONE PIECE (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Miki (c) Me **

**Sing For Me, Angel Of Music.**

**Summary: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but on the day of her birth Luffy got kissed by Boa Hancock (Hancock Lovers should Not Read) and Nami's best friend Nico Robin saw this and told Nami. Nami moved out and took Miki with her and Luffy started to sing and is now a famous singer with his friends Zoro (drums), Sanji (guitar), Usopp (bass), Franky (keyboard) and Brook (manager) and together they form D. and the Crew. Post-Time skip by the way I do have Dyslexia so sorry if I do make any mistakes. **

Over the next couple of weeks, people visited Miki in the hospital. She was still in a coma but as her parents, friends and even members of the band visited her, she seemed to get a little more conscious each time.

It had been seven weeks since Miki's fall and it was the day her parents visited her. They came with magazines literally overflowing in their arms, all of which had pictures of Luffy and Nami holding hands, kissing, hugging on a hotel balcony and walking in and out of the hospital.

"When the press find a story about us they really want people to know don't they?" Nami said as she sat down, grabbing one of her daughters hands as she did.

"Yeah it's a downfall of being the new celeb' couple." Luffy said with a smirk on his face, he sat down next to Nami with a magazine called "The Flag"

"Look at some of the things they think they know, they say we go into the hospital because you are a woman that trying to get me off drugs. Hello I'm not even on them." Luffy said as he tossed the Magazine to the bed.

"So Miki you going to give mummy anything to think you're going to wake up." Nami said leaning close to Miki's face, as she did an eyelid flickered and twitched.

"Luffy did you see that." Nami said shaking Luffy's arm, he looked her in the eyes with a confused look on his face.

"Hummm?" Luffy murmured as he followed her eyes down to Miki whose eyelids were twitching a bit more now, almost blinking with her eyes shut.

"M-M-Mummy?" Miki whispered voice horse with dehydration.

"Miki, that's right, come around, mommy's right here." Nami said eyes getting wet with tears.

"Mummy!" Miki shouted as she propelled herself out of the bed and into her mother's arms.

'_I wonder what she will call me.'_ Luffy thought to himself as he saw this heart touching sight. Miki opened one of her tear-filled eyes to see her icon, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Oh my God! Look mummy it's Monkey D. Luffy!" Miki practically screamed as much as her small lungs aloud her too. Luffy did a small sad smile.

"No Miki, don't you remember what happened before you passed out?" Nami asked her overexcited daughter, to which her daughter replied with a small nod.

"Yes I do, he is my daddy." Miki said in a small timid voice. Suddenly a wide smile split her face from ear to ear. Nami noticed that Luffy was doing the exact same smile.

Father and Daughter caught eyes from across the bed, Miki's smile increased as she jumped from her mother's arms straight to her father's instantly. As she did this all that could be heard from outside was a loud and joyful "Daddy!"

(Hours later, outside the hospital)

An array of bright flashes lit the front of the hospital as Luffy, Nami and Miki stepped out of the exit into the mercy of the media, Luffy raised his hand to get the attention of his journalistic entourage.

"Put this in the papers, this little girl here-" he said putting a hand on Miki's head "-Is my daughter, Miki, and she is one of the most important women in my life. The other is my beautiful girlfriend, Nami" as soon as he said Nami's name she blushed, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Luffy stop, your embarrassing me." Nami said, checks burning red, Luffy looked at her with a small smile on his face. Then he looked down at Miki and noticed her wearing a "D. And the crew" wristband.

"Hey Miki, I think I have got a treat for you" Luffy said smiling down to his daughter, who had developed a look of confusion.

(Later that night, the D. And the crew concert)

The set was fantastic, the crowd were cheering and the air was full of smoke and sweat.

"Thank you!" Luffy shouted to the audience, behind the stage curtain Nami and Miki were standing there with V.I.P badges around their necks and smiles on their faces. "Now I want to dedicate this last song to special little lady whom I've only had the pleasure of having in my life for a short while now but hopefully she will always be able to call me daddy. 1! 2! 3! 4!" Zoro tapped his sticks together in time with Luffy's count.

*Little Wonder's – meet the Robinsons ost – Rob Thomas*

Nami gathered tears in her eyes and then let them fall to the ground in abundance, Luffy wrote a song just for her- no _their_ little girl.

"Ohh Luffy, I love you so much right now" Nami said more for herself, but Miki got a small smile on her face as she heard her mother.

"I love Daddy too, Mommy" Miki said side-hugging her mother's leg. Miki looked up to see her father run back stage to them and give her mother a hug.

"So..." Luffy said bending down to look his daughter in the eyes "how did you like your song, baby girl." Luffy grinned as Miki raised her head to look her father dead set in the eyes.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Luffy barely had enough time to comprehend what Miki said as she flung herself on to his chest in a massive hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Luffy said with a small smile on his. Nami looked on with an even bigger smile on her face.

**(A/N) Little Wonders belongs to Disney and Rob Thomas  
><strong> 

**Next chapter will be last also it will have someone joining Luffy on the stage, it's more a bonus chapter but hell it's a idea I've had since day one so yeah hope you'll enjoy it **

**-ActingNerd95 :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This story is my very first so please R&R and be kind **

**ONE PIECE (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Miki (c) Me **

**Sing For Me, Angel Of Music.**

**Summary: AU Modern Day, Luffy and Nami have a daughter Miki, but on the day of her birth Luffy got kissed by Boa Hancock (Hancock Lovers should Not Read) and Nami's best friend Nico Robin saw this and told Nami. Nami moved out and took Miki with her and Luffy started to sing and is now a famous singer with his friends Zoro (drums), Sanji (guitar), Usopp (bass), Franky (keyboard) and Brook (manager) and together they form D. and the Crew. Post-Time skip by the way I do have Dyslexia so sorry if I do make any mistakes. **

It had been a few weeks since Luffy sang Miki her song in front of twenty thousand people and life couldn't be any smoother, Luffy decided to move in with Nami "Beat's living on a bus with 5 guys." Luffy always says.

Miki had started going back to school and told all her classmates about her estranged father but as with most children, many didn't believe her and unfortunately bullying happens with children, so day after day Miki would come home and not say anything. She would just go straight to her room and cry silently to herself.

"Luffy, I'm really worried about Miki. She keeps crying everyday after school. I think we should go there and sort something out with them." Nami said to Luffy as soon as they heard Miki's door slam close for the 10th time this week, Luffy looked at Nami from across his magazine as they sat on the sofa.

"I agree I think we should phone them up now, tell you what you go and comfort Miki, I'll give the school a ring. Ok?" Luffy said getting off the sofa and grabbing the phone and punching in the numbers for Miki's school.

Nami knocked on Miki's door after a short while Nami heard a weak "Come in" to which Nami instantly responded with doing so.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Nami said sitting down on Miki's bed; Miki lifted her head with massive tears rolling down the sides of her face.

"No, all the kids at school keep picking on me, saying the lead singer of D. And the crew isn't my dad. They say I'm too weird to have a daddy as cool as daddy is, but they don't know anything!" as soon as Miki shouted 'anything' her head slammed down onto her pillow and another round of sobs wrecked through her body again. Nami looked down at Miki and noticed how small her little girl actually was; Nami couldn't help but think back to another time where Nami had to comfort her daughter.

_It was the middle of the night and a 21 year old woman shot out of her bed to the sound of a baby's cry, the young woman jumped and ran to the aid of her daughter._

"_Ohh shhhh shush baby aww" Nami whispered to the small infant as it flayed about when Nami picked her up and brought her over to a small rocking chair in the corner._

"_How about a little song, hey sweetie." Nami leaned over to a C.D. player and pressed play, in a few seconds an orchestra sound was warming up and then Nami started to sing _

"_**I pray that you'll be our eyes and watch us where we go, and help us to be wise in times where we don't know." **Miki's large eyes stared up at her mother whose voice was soft as silk and sleep took Miki away as soon as it had left her._

Nami looked down at her now 5 year old girl and decided to use this song that always helped yet again.

"_**Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way." **_Miki's eyes lost their tears as she looked at her mother singing the familiar song from so long ago, she got up and crawled into her mother's arms and listened to her mother continue .

"_**Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace, to a place where we'll be safe." **_ Luffy was leaning against the door hearing his girlfriend singing to their daughter, and then the phone stopped ringing as the receptionists answered the phone.

"Ahh yes hello I was wondering if you could connect me to Mrs Bonny, this is Miki's father Monkey D. Luffy, yes what Miki has been saying in class is true but listen next Monday Miki is going to give you a envelop, I want you to hand out what is inside of it to each member of your class." As Luffy told Mrs Bonny her plan Nami got up from her daughters bed sure of herself that Miki was asleep, just as Nami shut the door and turned around only to let out a small scream as she saw Luffy standing there with his classic grin on his face.

"Luffy! What the hell! You scared the crap out of me" Nami said with her hair nearly standing on each.

"Nami I have a great idea and I need you voice for it to work" Luffy said 'shishi-ing' afterward Nami looked on with a confused face.

(Two weeks later – at the arena in downtown)

"What are we doing here Mrs Bonny?" one brown haired boy asked his teacher.

"Well we were given these tickets by a very nice man and I figured we may as well use them. Now is everybody here." Mrs Bonny said clapping her hands together.

"Miki's not." Said a little blonde haired girl, who put her hand down after saying it

"No I'm here" Miki said jumping up from the back of the group.

"Hey Miki are we going to see your _daddy_ after the show, HA-HA-HA!" said a black haired boy who had a rat like face.

"Shut up Troy!" Miki shouted back to the face of the kid.

"Alright kids, come along we need to find our seats." Mrs Bonny said as she led the children to their seats.

(Behind the stage curtain)

"Ok you guys alright with the new song" Luffy asked his band mates.

"I don't know mate it's not like our usual stuff but I'd do it for Nami-Swan" Sanji said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah Luffy it's a good song but still aren't we more rock, I don't know how to play stuff like this." Said a long nosed bassist, whose legs were shaking. A usual thing that happens before a show.

"It'll be fine Usopp-san, I believe that Luffy-san knows what he is doing." Said a tall skinny man with a larger-than-life afro, he wore a suit that was clearly well tailored.

"Thank you, Brook. Now then Nami are you ready" Luffy said as he looked over to his girlfriend who was wearing a long blue sequined evening dress.

"Yeah I think I am." Nami said with a small smile on her face.

"This is going to be SUPA!" Said the large muscle bound keyboarder with outlandish blue hair. And with that the curtains rose and the crowd cheered

"Hello everyone hope you're going to have a great time, so I bet most of you out there don't recognise this lovely lady on stage with us tonight well the people is my lovely girlfriend Nami. And she is also the mother of my child Miki." As Luffy said her name Luffy pointed to Miki and her classmates looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Miki said coyly her classmates continued to stare at her as Zoro started a beat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nami is going to help us with our new song so I hope you all like it as much as I do." Luffy grabbed his Mic-stand as did Nami and they begun to sing.

(Endless Love – Lionel Richie and Dianna Rose** A/N Luffy sings Lionel's bits, Nami sing Dianna's**)

**My love, **

**There's only you in my life **

**The only thing that's bright **

**My first love,**

**You're every breath that I take**

**You're every step I take **

**And I**

'**I-I-I-I-I' **

**I want to shear **

**All my life with you**

**No one else will do...**

**And your eyes**

'**Your eyes, your eyes'**

**They tell me how much you care**

**Ooh yes, you will always be**

**My endless love **

**Two hearts, **

**Two Hearts that beat as one **

**Our lives have just begun**

**Forever**

**(Ohhhh)**

**I'll hold you close in my arms **

**I can't resist your charms **

**And love **

**Oh, love **

**I'll be a fool **

**For you,**

**I'm sure **

**You know I don't mind**

**Oh, you know I don't mind **

'**Cause you,**

**You mean the world to me **

**Oh **

**I know**

**I know **

**I've found in you **

**My endless love **

**Oooh-woow **

**Boom, boom **

**Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom **

**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom **

**Oooh, and love **

**Oh, love **

**I'll be that fool **

**For you,**

**I'm sure **

**You know I don't mind **

**Oh you know- **

**I don't mind **

**And, yes **

**You'll be the only one **

'**Cause NO ONE CAN DENY**

**THIS LOVE I HAVE INSIDE**

**AND I'LL IT ALL TO YOU**

**My love **

**My love, my love **

**My endless love **

The lights stay on this the song faded away and the spotlight went with them, Luffy and Nami were left in darkness for as second.

But when they came back on the crowed let out a gasp, but Miki smiled really big.

Her parents were enjoying a long and passionate kiss.

**(A/N) YES! Finally done Did this all in one day and my internet is down so it has been a real Balls-ache to do this lately so before you ask I wrote all of the song lyric from MEMORY :O so yeah may do some spin-offs or Possible a Sequel But rest Assured Miki shall be back **

**Endless love belongs to Lionel Richie **

**The Prayer belongs to whomever wroth the score for the magic sword/the quest for Camelot and Celine Dion.**

**So till next time **

**C'YA – ActingNerd95**


End file.
